bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Frahma
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Player Ven 158 - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Race Pure Blood - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Height 183 cm (6') - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Weight 74.8 kg (165 lb) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Affiliation Wandenreich - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Profession Quincy - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Epithet "O" - "The Oblivion" - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Military Branch Sternritter - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Occupation Sword Master 12th Rank in the 7th Division Quincy Army - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Team Unknown Quincy Clan - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Base of Operations 7th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Relatives None - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Education Unknown Zanjutsu Master - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Primary Skill |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Signature Skill Form malleable reishi - }} }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Vollstandig None - }} Lloyd Frahma (ロイド フラーマ, Furāma Roido), is a 12th Rank of the 7th Division's Quincy army. A master swordsman in his right. Appearance The Quincy Lloyd can commonly be seem wearing a large black robe that completely conceals his entire figure, making him appear very muscular. The robe is garnished with silver shoulder blades and a silver plate just above his forehead, holding his hood down. All that can be seen of his physical body is usually a few strands of his silver hair that gingerly hang out. In his left hand, he always carries an orb that is branded with his Quincy cross. His dominate right hand is concealed to always cover up his spiritual weapon. When his robe is removed, Lloyd wears completely black clothing. The cloth of his top is shoulder length and almost completely formed to his body. The top has white decorations all along the chest and down to the hem of the top. His pants are made of the same material and are almost like a spandex but are a bit looser, allowing for easy movement. Wrapped around his right and left hand is two gloves that completely cover his forearm. Lloyd's physical appearance almost appears to be the same as Ven's. Lloyd is a very tall, 6 foot, man with handsome, flawless features. His skin is equal in color, a very fine porcelain color. His eyes are a emerald color, with flecks of blue just around the black part. The young appearing man, has platinum colored hair, that glimmers like a star. Underneath his clothing, Lloyd is very fit and well toned for his 165 pound frame. Personality Lloyd is a mysterious person, always hidden and keeping his emotions hidden. As a Quincy he holds an overbearing sense of pride, even going as far as to cut ties with all friends, even other quincies. Much like his former master, Lloyd is decisive, intuitive, and very smart. He is well aware with his surroundings and able to react lightning quick to a situation, rarely being caught off guard. Even though the old Quincy holds a superiority complex, he does not underestimate his opponents; even in the heat of battle he is well composed and level headed. Though being very intelligent and wise, Lloyd doesn't seek battle; as such he doesn't of relish battle. For the most part, he adores life, and speaks of it's mysteries time after time. History Lloyd was born of the noble Quincy line, a spirit, into a very powerful clan, born of a strong Quincy father and mother; both master leveled Quincies. As a child, Lloyd was raised in the shadow of his older brother, a prodigy by the standards of Quincy, able to control and manipulate reishi into solid objects at a young age. As such Lloyd never received the same praise as his older brother. Disliking his position, Lloyd struggled to learn the finer arts of being a Quincy, but lacked the finer points, his father focused more so on his brother. Growing to hate his own family, Lloyd channeled all his powers into a Quincy cross and slashed all his family, killing two thirds of his clan. He had made a name for himself and was hated for it. Lloyd was driven into exile, but was later caught and faced trial. Being found guilty, he was ordered to a painful death, of being absorbed. Before his execution, he was saved by a young shinigami, a master swordsman. Narrowly surviving, the master took Lloyd away as a prisoner of war. For many years, the two trained, the unknown swordsman taught all his knowledge to Lloyd who was now a near master of the sword and almost a master Quincy. The time had come for the wondering swordsman to leave. But before he left, he had given Lloyd a stone. A stone formed from the strongest compression and rubbed smooth by sand. Taking the token, Lloyd set out on his own journey taking to being called the "Platinum" Quincy. It wasn't until much later, he was caught by very powerful Quincy, with no where to go, he was taken captive. Rather than being executed, the young Quincy was raised as one of their own and taught all the fine points of being a Quincy. Equipment Quincy Cross: The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincies powers. Lloyd's Quincy Cross is a small pentacle shape, maybe the size of a quarter. However, it is encased in hardened, super heated sand, so that it sits in a clear gem, making it about half the size of Lloyd's palm. It is fashioned with a chain so that it wraps and hangs around his wrist. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Having trained with a master of his own, Lloyd is capable of performing feats abroad his own level. Successfully being able to counter and perform techniques that he had seen moments before. By himself, Lloyd is a master of five individual sword styles and all the skills that entail. Being able to produce them flawlessly and effortlessly, shows how skilled he truly is. He also seems to have the basic knowledge of the "Namikaze-Ryu." : Hirenkyaku Master: is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. As a pure blood Quincy. Lloyd is very skilled with this technique, respectfully mastering it for his own rank : Blut: (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. :*'Blut Vene': (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. Lloyd is particularly skilled with his form of Blut, able to absorb a majority of damage dealt by those of the same rank. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Lloyd can gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a bat's wing, with a singular blue eye in the guard. The sword itself appears to have a dark blue blade with an equally sharp red side, making it a curved, double sided sword. The guard is a semicircular, gear shaped piece with a blue eye that stares outward (left and right). :*'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By materializing reishi at the tip of his sword, Lloyd is capable of firing the spiritual arrows. His are particularly small in width and length and are quite powerful in their own right; however their true power lies in their mass of number. Control ([i矢印コントロール, Yajirushi kontorōru/i) By thought and sword movement, the user is seemingly able to direct where the arrows will go in a 20 meter circumference. The user can not control more than the number of arrows per one swing of a sword or draw of the reishi string Shadow Arrow (I影矢, Kage ya/I: By slashing his sword in any pattern, Lloyd is able to generate and launch 25 arrows at an opponent in the similar manner of a bala barrage. Each arrow, however, is very thin and small (about 7 inches in length), about the size of a senbon; making it very hard to see and block. Upon contact, the senbon has enough power to easily pass through the body that it strikes; due to the size of the arrows, it makes it easier to surgically cut veins and pierce arteries, dependent on if it hits the area. It's only ability is that if the senbon strikes the enemies shadow it is able to inflect extra damage to the personal body. If it hits the shadow, it produces a 2 inch stab wound capable of drawing blood. These arrows, while being made of reishi do carry the physical properties of a regular arrow. Once they pass through something, and hit the ground, they do not disperse. Chi ya Blood Arrow (I血矢Chi ya/I) To be able to use this form of the Heilig Pfeil, Lloyd must have preexisting enemy blood, drawn by the Shadoūshīkā. By running his finger up or down the broad side of his sword he is able to generate a bow string and by pulling on the bow string he is able to use the blood puddles to launch 8 inch arrows at the enemy. These arrows, utilize the iron in the blood to solidify and become as hard as bolt of iron, and razor sharp on all sides, from top tip to end tip. When using this technique, Lloyd does not need to be near the blood puddle he is using, but must be in sight range of it (meaning he has to be able to see the puddle). When drawing the ethereal string back, the arrows form in the puddle and launch much like missiles, straight up at an angle usually towards the target, and it is then further controlled by the user (see passive). Each 2 inch circumference puddle can yield 4 arrows (it takes a half inch in circumference of a puddle to make one 8 inch arrow). Whenever an arrow successfully pierces someone, the blood arrows reform, reducing it's size to 2 inches; than it reforms and produces 3, 2 inch spikes, in any random way, which increases the amount of damage done by the initial arrow. Vollständig